


Triple Pups

by chatoyment



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatoyment/pseuds/chatoyment
Summary: Kenma and Tetsurou are parents to three pups, Kenta, Kyouta and Kyuuya.This was made because I felt like there was a lacking in the supply of KuroKen Parents AU. I might write more if a lot of ppl enjoy this one.Special thanks to Viel (@vielthetic on twitter) for encouraging me to continue this!!!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 240





	Triple Pups

The moment Tetsurou and Kenma knew that they were having not just a single child, but triplets was one of the happiest moments in their lives.

It was shortlived though, as immediately after the ultrasound, the Doctor discussed that the pregnancy would be very dangerous and delicate. At that visit, the children and Kenma were healthy, despite the fact that they were a bit on the smaller scale. That was common on pregnancies involving multiples. The doctor explained that it was probable that they would have complications at birth. 

"It might get to the point wherein you have to choose who to save, your mate or your pups. Hopefully, we won't get to that point. I want you to know that my team will give our best, but I also want the both of you to be prepared for the worst case scenario." The doctor had said.

It scared Tetsurou so much to the point that he had nightmares about it. He can't ever imagine losing his Kenma. Nor can he imagine losing their precious children. He hadn't even met them yet but he already loved them so much.

Fate must be playing a cruel trick on them.

Tetsurou did not divulge his worries to his mate. He did however fuss over Kenma a lot and made sure that he was on bed rest, just like doctor's orders. Even when he was out at work, he made sure to check on his mate via text and call. He also made sure that Kenma didn't overwork himself. He has a tendency to do that since he works from home and it blurs the lines between when to work and when to rest, unlike Tetsurou who actually works in an office outside their home.

Kenma must've noticed it, but he didn't comment about it. They didn't talk about it at all. Not until around a month later. Kenma looked like he had enough of Tetsurou treating him like delicate cargo. In Tetsurou's opinion though, he was indeed carrying delicate and precious cargo. 

"Tetsu, stop worrying too much. The doctor said that everything's alright. For now, at least." Kenma said while they were both laying on their bed, about to go to sleep. 

"Kenma..." He said and took Kenma's hands. He held them tightly.

"And if it did come to that point that we have to choose, promise me that you'll choose them."

Tetsurou didn't look him in the eyes. He couldn't.

"Promise me, Tetsurou." Kenma said and forced Tetsurou to look at him straight in the eyes. He looked firm and determined. He already made his decision and he just needs Tetsurou's support.

"But I can't. I can't raise our pups alone, Kenma. I know I can't do it. I need you." Tetsurou's voice wavered. Tears were brimming on his eyes. It's like his worst fears are coming true. It might come true.

"Kuroo Tetsurou, listen to me." Kenma said, holding Tetsurou's face in his hands. "I already lived a long and happy life."

Not long enough, Tetsurou thought but he let Kenma continue to speak.

"I'm so glad and thankful to have met you. And to have been able to build this life with you. But our pups. They haven't even seen the world yet. What is my life compared to our three pups?"

"I don't know what to do Kenma," Tetsurou said. His voice breaking and tears started to run down his cheeks. "I love you. All of you. So much. And I'm just here and I can't even do anything for you while you carry all the burden. You're even comforting me now. I should be the one taking care of you. I'm so sorry." That was all he could say before his sobs took over.

"You stupid alpha." Kenma tucked Tetsurou's head under his chin and hugged him tightly. Hopefully, the gesture will comfort him. They said that pregnant omegas can release incredible comforting pheromones that can relax their mates and pups to the point that they'll be able to fall asleep. Kenma's not that sure about that but there's no harm in trying. "I'm still here and the pups are still here too. We're alive and healthy. I'm gonna do my best to keep it that way. And you're helping me out in a great deal. You do a lot for me, and for the pups. You keep us fed, comfortable, happy and healthy. Let's just all do our best. Okay?"

-

The day Kenma went into labor was a blur.

Tetsurou was able to drive them to the hospital in a haze. Kenma was screaming in pain during contractions, which were getting longer and having shorter intervals in between. He didn't even remember how they arrived.

What he did remember was the last words Kenma said before he went into labor.

"When worse comes to worst, promise me you'll choose the pups Tetsu."

Tetsurou just nodded. His mind was blank and empty, probably in full panic mode but masking it just to try and comfort Kenma.

-

The whole time that Kenma was in labor, Tetsurou prayed. Despite not being religous at all, he prayed to every God out there. If they even exist.

Please let me have my pups and mate. Let them be safe and well and healthy.

-

It had been six hours and Kenma was still in labor. Tetsurou felt like he was slowly losing his mind. It felt like forever to wait. Several nurses had come by to talk to him and ease his mind, even his dad and Kenma's parents had called him and texted him to check up on them, but none seemed to work on calming down his nerves.

It was only when Koutarou and Keiji arrived at around 3 in the afternoon that he finally had lunch. They also managed to somehow calm him down by distraction. Koutarou talked it out of him, probably.

"Where's Akane-chan?" Tetsurou asked. Akane is Koutarou and Keiji's 2 year old daughter. She was intelligent and adorable. Tetsurou and Kenma were the parent's usual go-to babysitter for Akane-chan which made her closer to the couple.

"She's staying at my parents. We'll pick her up at 5." Keiji said.

At around 5 pm, Koutarou and Keiji were about to leave when the nurse arrived and told them that Kenma had successfully given birth to three healthy boys.

Kenma did it. His strong, brave, and precious mate did it. All of them were healthy and safe.

It was once again added to Tetsurou's list of happiest moments in his life.

It was hopefully going to be a very long list.

-

Their triplets, Kenta, Kyouta and Kyuuya, were the most adorable and precious pups in Tetsurou's bias opinion.

Their pups were fraternal triplets. It was better that way, Tetsurou thinks. Despite being non-identical, they all resembled each other somehow. They had Kenma and Tetsurou's black hair and their eyes were golden, adorable and cat-like just like Kenma's. They were thrice the hardship to raise but they bring a hundred times more happiness to the couple.

Kenta was the eldest. And indeed he acted like the eldest, in what Tetsurou observed. Kenma said that Kenta's personality was just like that and it had nothing to do with birth order, but Tetsurou felt like his pup must've known or felt somehow that he was the eldest.

He was the responsible one among the three. He looked after his brothers and followed the rules set by his parents strictly. As strictly as a two year old could. He was also the least messiest when it comes to meal times, which makes it easier for Kenma and Tetsurou to focus on the other two.

Kyouta was the second child. He was cheeky, affectionate, and loved to act cute. He loved to sing nursery rhymes and was way ahead in vocabulary compared to his brothers. He steals the hearts of those he meet.

He often got sick compared to his brothers, especially when they were below 24 months old. It worried Kenma so much, since it was also harder to feed Kyouta and he had lesser appetite. He was getting better though as they got older.

Kyuuya was the youngest. And definitely the most mischievous of the three. He was also very curious about the things around them and gets distracted very easily. He often asks "What's this?" on everything they see. It was a wonder to watch him.

He was also the messiest, but the biggest eater. He loved running around too. Tetsurou swears that he's energy is twice the sum of Kenta's and Kyouta's. He's a papa's boy and tends to be much more behave when Kenma is around.

Tetsurou loved his family so much that it was hard to leave for work during mornings. And it was such a joy to come home from work. It relieves all his stress to see his mate and their pups all cozy and safe at home.

-

Weekday mornings are a busy affair at the Kuroo household. Well, everyday was a busy affair when you have triplets to take care of but it was much more hectic during weekdays. That's why weekend mornings are much nicer, Tetsurou thinks.

During weekends, Tetsurou lets Kenma sleep in. Despite not being a morning person, Kenma started waking up early ever since they had the triplets. Children need to have a strict schedule because a stable routine helps to have things under control. And they need to have all the help they could to manage their three pups.

So to make up for all of his mate's hard work, especially because he takes care of the triplets all day while working at home during weekdays, Tetsurou lets him chill on weekends. He does all the cooking and cleaning and plays with their adorable pups to tire them up til nap time.

It was a Saturday morning. Tetsurou wakes up at 6am to prepare breakfast.

He had to carefully and reluctantly extract himself from Kenma's cuddle. Their bed was so warm and cozy and their nest smelled so comforting but duty calls.

He makes sure to leave a kiss on Kenma's forehead before leaving their room. Kenma just hums at him and pats his head before going back to sleep.

Before heading to the kitchen, he checks on the triplets. Unsurprisingly, Kyouta was already awake. He had a tendency to wake up earlier than the rest and play by himself.

To not wake any of his brothers up, Tetsurou picks up Kyouta and brings his pup with him.

"Good morning sweetheart," Tetsurou said and kissed his pup on his rosy cheeks. Their pups smelled clean and of baby powder. It brings him so much warmth and joy.

Kyouta rubs his eyes with his small and chubby hands and holds on tighter on Tetsurou's neck. "Daddy, food."

"Yes, darling. Daddy's gonna cook now." He checks Kyouta's diaper before putting him down to sit on the high chair and gives him his cat plushie to play with. "Will you be good for daddy and behave? I'll just cook breakfast real quick."

"Yes daddy." Kyouta nods and plays with his cat plushie.

Satisfied with that, Tetsurou ruffles his pup's already messy locks and sets off to cook.

He cooks omelet, miso soup, and rice porridge. He usually pre-prepares the ingredients the night before to make it easier and quicker to cook during breakfast. He also makes sure to check on Kyouta once in a while.

When he finishes, he decides to check on the other two first. Kenta and Kyuuya were already awake, although Kyuuya was still lying on the matress while Kenta was already sitting up. He kisses his eldest pup good morning and checks their diapers. Tetsurou then positions himself in push up position with Kyuuya beneath him and kisses his youngest pup everytime he pushes down.

"Didi, tickles!!" Kyuuya squeals in delight at his Daddy's antics. He says Didi instead of Daddy, unlike his older brothers. It was very cute and he definitely didn't have the heart to correct his baby.

He carries both pups to the dining area where Kyouta was waiting. Being the reliable big boy that he is, Kenta climbs up on his high chair alone.

"You're such a good boy Kenta!" He praised while he set Kyuuya down on his own high chair.

He makes the three drink water first before giving them their breakfast.

Kenta and Kyuuya ate by themselves. Kyouta, on the other hand, had to be spoon fed by Tetsurou or else he might not even eat at all. Kyuuya was slower at chewing and messier so Tetsurou had to check on him from time to time too.

The breakfast with triplets took about an hour. It was around 7:40 am when they finished and Tetsurou still haven't eaten yet.

Tetsurou moves the pups on the living room area where he could still watch over them watching their cartoons while he was cleaning the mess. He prepares coffee too for him and Kenma.

The smell of coffee must've woken Kenma up as he emerges from their bedroom.

Kenma gives their pups good morning kisses. They don't pay him much attention except for Kyuuya who asks for him to be held by his papa. Kenma had to decline though.

"I need to eat breakfast, baby. Papa's hungry. Can you stay here for awhile with your brothers?"

Being the angel that he is, he agrees with a pout and goes back to watching Pororo.

Kenma enters the dining area and hugs Tetsurou, leaning his weight on him and burying his face on his chest.

"Breakfast is ready, love." Tetsurou said.

Kenma extracts himself from the warm hug in favor of food.

-

It was quiet for a while. But it was never really quiet when you have triplets.

A cry was heard just when they were cleaning up the dining table. Tetsurou volounteers to check on the pups while Kenma cleans up.

It was chaos in the living room. The cartoon playing on the television has ended. There were toys everywhere. In the middle of the room, Kyuuya was stepping on Kyouta's back, while Kyouta was laying on the floor. Kyouta was crying, and so was Kenta. It looked like it didn't hurt, but it was still the kind of behaviour that shouldn't be tolerated.

"Kyuuya!" Tetsurou exclaims and lifts the youngest pup away from his brother. Kyuuya starts crying too.

Kenma and Tetsurou made the decision to create a way to discipline the pups effectively. Kenma believed that despite their young age, it would be better to talk to them during time outs whenever they've done something wrong. Separate the one who did trouble, hear them out, then explain to the pup why he shouldn't do it again. If necessary, firmly give consequences when they don't behave. He was also firm on his belief that they should never use spanking or harsh words to discipline their triplets. Tetsurou agreed to Kenma wholeheartedly. It might be hard at times to be patient, especially when he just came home from work and was tired, but they were parents. They had to be the bigger person and adjust to what their pups need.

At the end of the day, despite how tired he is, he knows that it would feel a million times more horrible if he didn't do his best for his babies.

Tetsurou sets Kyuuya down inside the pups' bedroom and makes him stand in a corner. Kyuuya sobs but stands in attention anyway when his daddy says so.

"Kyuuya, you should not hurt your brother. Okay?"

Kyuuya nods while still sobbing.

"What do you say when you did something wrong?"

"'M sorry, didi." He says inbetween sobs.

"Should we go say sorry to Kyouta?"

Kyuuya nods again. He leads the boy back to the living room where the Kenta and Kyouta are. Kenma was also there and it looked like he already had the situation under control. Kenta was quietly sitting on the floor, playing with blocks, while Kyouta is carried by Kenma. He looked upset, and his eyes are still red and brimming with tears. His head is slumped against Kenma's chest while Kenma bounced his upset pup on his hip.

When Kenma noticed Tetsurou and Kyuuya, he sat down the couch and motioned for them to sit beside him.

Tetsurou urged his yougest pup to talk.

"'M sorry Youta," their youngest pup said.

Kenma sets Kyouta on his lap. "Hug?"

Kyouta and Kyuuya hug. Kyuuya then kisses his brother on the cheek.

"Good boys." Kenma said and ruffles both of his pups messy hair. "You can both go play now."

They both rush to play with Kenta.

Their pups looked so big now, Tetsurou thinks. It felt like it was just yesterday when he first held them. He won't ever forget the elation he felt seeing Kenma with all of their three pups on the hospital bed, all alive and well.

He loved them so much that he wanted to do everything right. It scared Tetsurou how it was so easy to make mistakes as a parent. That he might do something out love and good intentions but it might end up having undesirable outcomes to his pups. When he opened this to Kenma, he surprisingly agreed with him.

Somehow, just knowing that his mate was on the same boat comforted him. And the urge to comfort his mate and make everything work out was larger than anything else.

"Stop thinking, I can hear the gears running in your head." Kenma said, halting Tetsurou's train of thoughts.

"Sorry kitten," Tetsurous said and kissed his mate on the cheek. "I just felt like reminiscing. Our pups are such big boys now. They're going to college in a blink of an eye at this rate."

"Hey, that's not true. We have years til that happens."

"We do. Doesn't feel like it though."

"Stop thinking too much. Live in the moment, Tetsu. We need to savor each second with them like this." Kenma said then turns to look at him to continue. "Or we can just have more pups."

"No. I can't go through all that again, Kenma. We've talked about this."

Kenma pouts at him. "You talk like you're the one who got pregnant and gave birth."

"I'm not and I don't think I can be as brave as you to ever do that, but I just can't bare with seeing you like that again." Tetsurou replies and cuddles into Kenma. "I love you. So much."

"Okay but I'm not giving up on this, Tetsu."

"I know, and it scares me."

"Nothing to worry about. It's highly unlikely that we'll have multiples again."

"Still. Kenma."

Kyuuya runs to his parents because he's thirsty and it was the end of their discussion. More important matters come first.

**Author's Note:**

> Lezz be friends on twitter: @/mummasuga
> 
> Also I'll be posting fanart for this fic. You can see it on my twitter. I hope u enjoyed reading 😊❤
> 
> P.s. the triplets are inspired by the Song Triplets on return of superman 💕


End file.
